parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt on the Moon
'Matt on the Moon '''is the third story arc of Parker Lot written by BuddyComics, which began on March 14, 2010 and will end on May 9, 2010. In the story, Scooter's father begins a space program and tries to get his friends to join, which he succeeds. However, in a turn of events, Dr. Williams accidentally sends the three into space during a test mission and they are all trapped on the Moon, where they discover a new type of alien that prefers to be hidden, in order to not be found by the government who is secretly attempting to test on them on Earth for information. The comic introduced the Constructoids, who will most likely not make any more prominent appearances in the comic, and began on the milestone 50th comic, with the first part. The comic referenced shows, flash cartoons, phrases, historical figures, and social networking sites, more than the arcs before it. The title was a reference to the notable phrase, "man on the moon", and characters from the show "Futurama" and the flash movie "asdfmovie" are either referenced or appeared. The comic recieved generally positive reviews, pageviews, and ratings online. Plot The story opens with Scooter talking to Jim about trying to get him to join his father's space program for students his age at NASA. Jim then asks in a serious tone if they get to do "cool space stuff" to Scooter confirms and Jim immediately signs up for the program. Matt gets the word in a message from Scooter and decides to sneak out, with Mr. Parker completely unaware and watching an episode of Sesame Street with Bert and Ernie. Matt, Jim, and Scooter all go to NASA to begin the space program, which surprisingly almost nobody seems to show up, and they begin their testing. They get their own spacesuits and Jim asks what do in the process of the need to go to the bathroom, which Scooter advises him not to go in the suit, but Jim does the opposite of Scooter's request. Dr. Williams begins the space training, by putting the three in a rocket for just a simulation of space. However in a turn of events, he accidentally pushes a button that sends them directly to the Moon. The three are shot into space, where Jim doesn't realise they are actually in space and is pleased with what he thinks is a simulation. It doesn't take long for Scooter to find out where they really are and Dr. Williams tries to give them instructions on what to do, until Jim switches the transmission. Jim then takes over, as he has had a fake ID for some time, where he runs over an alien and decides to keep on driving. It turns out they are going in circles and are out of fuel. They all then land on the Moon where Scooter notices that Neil Armstrong leaves his signature in the ground. While on the Moon, Jim makes a bet with Matt that he can take his helmet off for a few seconds for just ten bucks, which Matt, annoyed, gives to him. This then cuts to back at NASA where Mr. and Mrs. Parker arrive and find out where Matt and his friends really are. After a few days, the three get very hungry and search for food until Jim finds a strange alien that he desires to eat. Matt stops him as he reminds him that is in fact an alien and Scooter observes the alien, which turns out to be the very first alien ever discovered from somebody on Earth. The alien begs for mercy, as it reveals itself to be a Constructoid, which has a talent in carpentry, a rare alien that has tried to be hidden from the government since Apollo 13, which was about forty years before the comic took place. They say they will do anything to remain hidden where Matt uses that chance to rebuild their rocket. The Constructoids then finish the rocket and Matt, Jim, and Scooter ride off as they both keep each other's secrets, the boys' secrets not revealed at all. Jim wonders which type of secrets but Matt tells Jim to forget about it. They all return home and reunite with Dr. Williams and Mr. and Mrs. Parker talking to each other with Mr. Parker threatening to press charges on Dr. Williams for the incident and Scooter keeping track of everything he did on the trip to space, still keeping the Constructoid's secret. Jim then asks, trying not to ruin the "lovely moment", and asks what Desmond the Moon Bear, name not mentioned, is doing with them and Desmond cries in excitement, "I have finally reached civilization!", as a reference to the short animation ''asdfmovie2, created by Tom Ridgewell. Characters *Matt Parker *Jim *Scooter Williams *Wally Parker *Susan Parker *Dr. Williams *Constructoids (first appearance) Cameos *Desmond the Moon Bear (first appearance) Production "Matt on the Moon" included several months of comics being made due to the changes of the characters BuddyComics made throughout the publishing of it. This marks the last time Jim has his simple jacket design as one of the comics before it featured his current look. The ending was one of the hardest scenes to make as several ideas were came up with during the time it was made. Due to the suggestion of a friend of BuddyComics, the scene was decided with a reference to Desmond the Moon Bear, from asdfmovie. The comic began with the milestone 50th comic, and it aired through St. Patrick's Day, Easter, and Mother's Day, three major holidays. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Constructoids, a species Jim discovers. *This is the first comic to take place outside of Earth or in the town Parker Lot is in. *This is the longest story arc, at length, with 17 parts. *This will also take place during the milestone 50th comic. *This is also the first time where the main characters wear something other than their outfits. *Robby the Robot appeared in the fourty-fifth comic, but did not appear in this comic, due to production order. Cultural references *The episode's title is a reference to phrase and film, "Man on the Moon", which has become a very common quote. *Matt gets the message from Scooter that reminds him about the space program on the chatroom program AIM, which he sneaks out of the house while Mr. Parker watches an episode of Sesame Street, oddly at night, where Ernie has banana in his ear. *While at the space program, Jim sticks two pencils in his mouth to resemble a walrus, which was added as a reference to one of the Beatles' most famous song "I Am the Walrus". *Neil Armstrong's name can be found on the Moon, shown with a message "wuz hear", an intended misspelling of "was here". *The Constructoids resemble many of the aliens on Futurama. *The ending references the flash animation asdfmovie. *Jim's question of "going in the suit" is a reference to a cutaway in Family Guy. *Dr. Williams' exclamation "ruh-roh" references Scooby-Doo. Reception The comic got several favorites and many comments, more on SheezyArt than some of the previous comics, upon each post of each part. Views even increased, probably due to more people discovering the comic and maybe due to the availability in more groups on deviantART and it helped BuddyComics as his work got more noticed. External links *http://buddycomics.deviantart.com/art/Matt-on-the-Moon-142455302